Talk:Battleship
I think that the Sovereign Class should be here, with an asterisk. It may not be stated as a battleship, but it is just as much one as the D'Deridex. What do other people think? --OuroborosCobra 02:13, 5 June 2006 (UTC) : I think it's been tuned down since this comment. Now all that are listed are those specifically referenced as such. Though I agree, the Sovereign, Scimitar, D'deridex and Negh'Var probably qualify. --Alan del Beccio 15:56, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Someone take that OC kid out back and put him out of his misery. That original comment was written during the first week I was here. Hell, I'd possibly like to see this trimmed down further. Was the Jem'Hadar battle cruiser ever called a battleship, for example? If not, it probably should be listed as a battle cruiser, as in naval nomenclature they are not synonymous. Back when I first wrote this, I was fitting into the groove of how loose MA felt in some areas in terms of following canon (these pages being among the loosest), but I've changed to being a bit tighter over time. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:11, 30 January 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, what you see is the trimmed down version, per the citations. Regarding the battle cruiser, it was originally referred to as a battleship, then it was toned back before or when the "Valiant" one came along. --Alan del Beccio 16:21, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm, I think someone needs to take me out back and let out of my misery too. I missed the citation. Sorry 'bout that. Much happiness with the trimming, Alan. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Defiant The Defiant being called a battleship was a misnomer, it was probably the same mix-up of the words "warship" and "battleship" that, in this day and age, you can find in just about halve the news articles that have something to do with naval warships. I've seen frigates being called "battleship" in newspapers and on the news when the journalist actually meant to say "warship". The Defiant was very powerful for its size but it was no battleship as it was less powerful than the Sovereign class and probably the Galaxy class as well and it's highly possible the Akira, Prometheus and Nebula classes were also more powerful. The Galaxy class was actually called a battleship in , so only political correctness (Starfleet officially had no warships) prevented it from being called a battleship in the main timeline. The Sovereign class (and possibly the Prometheus) superseded the Galaxy class in firepower so it became the new battleship. Similarly, by virtue of being the biggest, most powerful ships of their empires the Klingon Negh'var, Romulan Scimitar, Borg Tactical Cube and of course the Jem'Hadar battleship were also battleships. The Cardassian Dreadnought may be included too, although it was an unmanned kamikaze ship, it was more powerful than an Intrepid class ship but we don't know how it would fare against the Sovereign class and we don't know if the Cardassians had actual manned starships bigger than their Keldon class cruisers. 01:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :The reference to the Defiant being a battleship is given as , which if I remember correctly was probably an appearance on a computer screen. We have to use whatever it was called in canon, no matter how accurate the usage of the term is. If a vessel was not referred to that way, it should not be listed here, but if it was it needs to be, unless there is hard evidence of the term being used inappropriately(within canon).--31dot 09:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) So the Defiant is a "battleship when the Prometheus class isn't? 02:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :If I recall right, the Prometheus was called a "long-range" ship for "deep space tactical assignment", and not a battleship. If you can state where it was called that, it can say so here. The Defiant class was referred to as a battleship on one occasion.--31dot 09:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I can accept that they are "referred to as" but I must say the entire cannon's classification of ship types is in many cases messed up. 16:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC)